During assembly of an engine, various components of the engine may require lifting of the component in order to correctly align the component at a desired location, inclination, and so on with respect to the engine. Therefore, a lifting assembly having a number of tools, such as a hoist, one or more lifting belts, cables, and so on may be employed during the assembly process.
In some situations, the tools or the configuration of the component itself may cause hindrance or obstruction during the assembling of the component. For example, during lifting of the component, such as a turbocharger, lifting belts may have to be coupled on two opposing ends of the turbocharger such that the turbocharger may be balanced with minimum swinging motion during the lift. However, the ends of the turbocharger at which the lifting belts may be coupled, may have to be received within the engine for mounting of the turbocharger. As such, the lifting belts may cause hindrance during the assembly.
Hence, there is a need for an improved tool for lifting or mounting of such components that have configurations that work well with existing lifting assemblies.